


Experimental

by Chowy



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Sexual Experimentation, figuring stuff out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowy/pseuds/Chowy
Summary: “Have you ever kissed anyone?”“Of course, kissed a wonderful girl named Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. Sadly she left for college. Kissed countless of other girls as well, a few guys here and there.”“What was it like? Kissing a boy?”





	Experimental

Phineas returned home from his...night-out with Isabella with an uncertain look in his eye. His hands were cupped together, and he looked down when he entered the room.

“So how’d it go?” Ferb asked, looking up from his science fiction novel to look at his step-brother.

“It was okay,” Phineas said as he sat on his bed.

“Just okay?” Ferb asked, shutting the book to look at Phineas better. Phineas shrugged. “It was...normal. I didn’t feel anything different.”

“That’s good,” Ferb said.

“No it isn’t,” Phineas said. “I don’t get nervous around her. Should I?”

“Only if she makes you feel that way. You’re probably just comfortable around her,” Ferb said. His step-brother sighed. 

“It’s different. Like...tonight she kissed me,” Phineas said.

“Oh?” Ferb asked, sitting up right. 

“She kissed me on the cheek, and usually that makes most guys nervous or just a little surprised...I didn’t feel anything. If I did feel anything, it was uncomfortable. I don’t know, it just didn’t seem right,” Phineas confessed, his hands still cupped in his lap. He continued to stare at the ground, avoiding eye-contact with Ferb.

“Kissing is different for everyone Phineas,” Ferb said, sitting on the edge of his bed across from Phineas.

“Have you ever kissed anyone?” Phineas asked, finally looking up. 

“Of course, kissed a wonderful girl named Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. Sadly she left for college. Kissed countless of other girls as well, a few guys here and there,” Ferb said.

“What was it like? Kissing a boy?” Phineas asked. 

“Different than kissing a girl,” Ferb said. “Lips are much harder, I’m assuming you’re talking about just on the lips?” 

“What else would I be talking about?” Phineas asked.

“French,” Ferb said.

“French? What do the French have to do with-oh,” Phineas muttered. His face turned red. “You’ve French kissed a guy?!”

“Both guys and girls. You’d be surprised how many people are willing to do that with me Phineas,” Ferb said. He laughed at that.

“Have you ever...had sex before?” Phineas asked.

“No, but I’ve come close. Only thing that stopped us was no protection,” Ferb said. “And there was no way in hell I wanted to be a father yet.”

“What was it like, kissing a guy for the first time?” Phineas asked. 

“At first it’s weird, since you’re thinking ‘this person is the same gender as me.’ But then the initial shock is replaced by curiosity, and then you get used to the idea. Of course that was me, as I’ve said, kissing is different for everyone,” Ferb said. 

“I...I’d want to try it. Kiss a guy,” Phineas said. “I’ve never thought about it before and after tonight...I want to try it. I want to see if I feel this way for both guys and girls or if it’s just girls.”

“Are you asking to kiss me?” Ferb asked, his eyebrow lifting slightly.

“What?!” Phineas asked, quickly refocusing on Ferb. “No! No! I just...if you wanted to sure...but you don’t-”

Ferb got up and sat beside Phineas.

“Of course I’d let you, this is just another one of our experiments,” Ferb said.

Phineas looked down again. Oh now he was getting nervous. It was an exciting nervous, one that made him feel giddy over this idea of kissing Ferb.

The first thing he thought of doing was reaching forward and touching Ferb’s chest. Ferb always had a finely tuned body. He was muscular and had broad shoulders, his hair could be messy or well-kept and either way it would look amazing, he had a perfect accent...no wonder he had the ability to kiss so many people.

“Yup, that’s my sternum Phineas,” Ferb said as Phineas ran a finger down the center of his step-brother’s chest. 

“S-sorry, I have no idea what I’m doing.” Phineas confessed.

“Alright, let me do the first step,” Ferb said. He gently placed a hand on the side of Phineas’s face and kissed him on the lips.

Phineas felt his heat beat flutter. Oh god, he was nervous and it felt like his brain was melting. He was kissing Ferb, a guy, his step-brother. It felt so strange, so weird, and yet he wanted more, he wanted that feeling of amazement and a slight bit of rebelliousness of kissing his step-brother.

He felt Ferb nibble on his lower lip and immediately pulled away.

“W-what were you doing?” Phineas asked, touching his lower lip.

“Sorry, guess you weren’t ready for that,” Ferb said. “How did it feel?”

“Strange but...exciting,” Phineas said. “It was different.”

“Glad you liked it,” Ferb said, as he went back to his own bed. He yawned as he sank into his bed sheets, shutting his eyes.

“Ferb?” Phineas asked softly.

“Hmm?” Ferb asked, one eye opening to look at his step-brother.

“Thanks...for helping me figure all that out,” Phineas said.

“Of course Phineas,” Ferb said, shutting his eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this is short, I just wanted to post something to show I’m not dead in this fandom! It’s just I hit some writer’s block over it since I have new fandoms now, and I’ve watched Phineas and Ferb a lot over and over, to the point I’ve begun to memorize dialogue XD
> 
> I’m not dead though! I plan on posting new chapters in Down the Drain and Prom VERY soon! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
